DE 94 14 233 U1 discloses a generic handle fixture for latching a handle piece into its application bearings on a cooking vessel or the like. The described handle fixture device should be configured in particular in such a manner that unintended unlatching of the handle piece and connected with this an unintentional separation of the handle piece from the cooking vessel can be prevented. In order to effect this, the known handle fixture has two latching connections which work independently from each other between the cooking vessel on one side and the handle on the other side.
DE 94 05 597 U1 discloses another device for fixing a handle to a cooking vessel. The handle fixture allows the fixing of a stick-type handle which is formed as a hollow metallic handle, by means of which handling of the cooking vessel fitted with it should be simplified owing to the reduced weight.
Other handle fixtures are known for example from DE 34 07 503 C2, DE 103 22 409 A1, DE 94 14 234 U1 and DE 44 11 550 C1.
However, all the handle fixtures known from the prior art have in common that they have, in the case of a metallic cooking vessel and a metallic handle, a high level of heat transfer between the cooking vessel and the handle when the cooking vessel is used, which usually leads to it being impossible for the cooking vessel to be grasped by the handle without additional protective measures after a certain time. As however metallic cooking vessels are still popular among consumers, various attempts have been made, for example not forming the handles from metal, in order to be able to design the latter in such a manner that grasping the handle is still safely possible even after a relatively long cooking time.